Wrath (TV Series)
"Wrath" is the sixteenth and final episode of the eighth season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the one-hundred and fifteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 15, 2018, the same night as "What's Your Story?", the premiere of the fourth season of Fear The Walking Dead. It was written by Scott Gimple and directed by Greg Nicotero. Plot The communities join forces in the last stand against the Saviors as all-out war unfolds. Synopsis In the breakout of war of the Saviors vs. Hilltop, and Eugene in his bullet meddling, the Saviors attack fails. Rick and Negan fight it out until Rick slits Negan's throat with glass. When everyone surrounds Rick, he orders Siddiq to save him. Negan has been put in stasis and was told he will rot. Other Cast Co-Stars *Elizabeth Ludlow as Arat *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Traci Dinwiddie as Regina *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *James Chen as Kal *Macsen Lintz as Henry *Briana Venskus as Beatrice *Anthony Lopez as Oscar *Matt Mangum as D.J. *Autumn Dial as Amber *Colin Dennard as Lance *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel *Nicole Barré as Kathy *Lindsley Register as Laura *Chloe Aktas as Tanya *Elyse Nicole DuFour as Frankie Uncredited Deaths *Lance *Duke *Regina *D.J. *At least 60 unnamed Saviors Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Lance. *First (and last) appearance of Ross' Farm. (Flashback) *Last appearance of D.J. *Last appearance of Jared. (Hallucination) *Last appearance of Carl Grimes. (Flashback) *This episode is 70 minutes long, with commercials, according to AMC's schedule. **It is the thirteenth extended episode this season and the thirty-first overall. **This is the fourth season finale to be extended. *As of this episode, all three of The Saviors' outpost leaders are now deceased. *Jadis' real name is revealed to be Anne in this episode. *This is the first time a new episode of The Walking Dead and Fear The Walking Dead aired the same night. **This is the first episode of the entire series that is played in Select Movie Theaters, as a part of Fathom Events. **The Season 4 premiere of Fear The Walking Dead is played directly after this episode. *The title of this episode correlates with the title of the season premiere, "Mercy", both of which come from the quote spoken by Rick: "My mercy prevails over my wrath." and by Siddiq: "May my mercy prevail over my wrath." *This episode's title is shared with the penultimate episode of Season 2 of Fear The Walking Dead, marking the first time that an episode of the TV Series and an episode of the Companion Series have shared the same title. *This is the final episode to feature Scott Gimple as the showrunner of the TV Series. *Acording to Scott Gimple, this finale marks a conclusion of the first eight seasons of the show and marks a whole new landmark for the series next seasons. *This is the first episode to feature a flashback to before the outbreak since "Chupacabra". **It also has the longest extension of time between the past and present, which is approximately nine years before the outbreak. *Rick slitting Negan’s throat is a call to when he killed Shane. **Both Shane and Negan were lured in close to Rick when he promised to give them something, his gun for Shane, Carl’s explanation of a future for Negan. **Both were injured with a knife and were the main antagonists of their seasons. **Difference between these moments were Shane was killed and bled out, whereas Negan was kept alive. *As of this Episode, Daryl and Maggie have turned against Rick keeping Negan alive. *This is the only Season finale along with Season 4 where nobody from Rick’s group or community has died. Goofs/Errors TBA Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season Finales